


Angel

by lisavslisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Related, Falling In Love, First Meeting, Flashback, Halo - Freeform, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rimming, Sex, True Love, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisavslisa/pseuds/lisavslisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>CANON:</b> Louis and Harry met in a bathroom.</p><p>“Oops,” Harry says startled and wide-eyed, feeling his cheeks begin to heat up by the second.<br/>“Hi,” Louis manages to squeak out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**2013**

“So you lot met at the X Factor boot camp and that was that, huh?” The interviewer asks the group, and Harry can’t help but chime in automatically with one very important detail. “Louis and I actually met in Manchester at auditions… in the toilet.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Harry nods with a fond smile on his face, trying his best to not look in Louis’ direction due to management’s firm constraints on their relationship, “it was love at first sight.”

He didn’t even realize the words had slipped out of his mouth until he hears Niall’s audible, “ _Oop_.”

Harry’s head shoots up, wide-eyed as his vision aligns with their manager Marco, who has an obvious grimace on his face due to the boy’s loose lips. Harry knows he’s said too much, and more than likely, he’ll end up getting a _talking to_ once the interview was over. But it doesn’t stop Louis from clamping a hand on Harry’s shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze before saying, “Harry’s quite the charmer.”

Harry can’t help but look over at Louis with all the admiration in the world. He knows it was Louis’ way of saying, _‘if you go down, I go with you’_.

“Beautiful,” the interviewer chimes in, but Harry’s mind has already blocked everyone else out. His eyes look away from Louis, but his mind stays with him, recalling the fateful events of the day he and the older boy met. From that moment, everything in his entire life changed. It was the best day of his life, for many reasons, but first and foremost, because he had found his soul mate – in a restroom of all place.

Louis gives Harry a quick glance out of the corner of his eye before his mind trails off to the fateful moment when he met the younger boy. He still gets butterflies when he thinks about it.

The interviewer continues on, but the two boys are completely lost in their own heads, leaving the rest of the questions up to the other three.

 

………

 

**2010**

Louis’ nerves were getting the best of him after spending the better part of the day sweating in a seemingly never-ending queue outside Manchester Central. His mum was absolutely fantastic the whole day through trying to keep his spirits high, and Louis tries his best to keep his mood level, but by midday he’s lost all patience, and needs to step away from the loud chattering of the crowd.

He tells his mum he’s going to use the toilet, before trekking off to find the furthest restroom he possibly can. He can hear the commotion of the other auditionees as he walks through the convention center, but it all fades away when he finds himself on the other side of the massive building. He take peaceful refuge in an empty bathroom in hopes to settle his anxiety for a few moments.

Louis looks at himself in the big mirror and lets out a weighted sigh. What will the judges think of him? Does he have the right image? Will they like his voice? Will they rip him apart? Is Simon going to totally and utterly annihilate him with horrific comments after he sings his song? His nerves were nearly doing him in as he slips his hands under the facet, wetting them before bringing them up to his face.

He takes a deep breath before looking back into the mirror, finding a sorry sight. “Fantastic. Now I look like a drown rat,” Louis grumbles to himself just as he hears the squeaking of the bathroom door.

Without truly even thinking about it, Louis jumps into one of the stalls, quietly locking himself inside just as the other fellow steps into the bathroom. He sits on top of the toilet waiting for the lad to do his business and leave. But the boy doesn’t choose a stall or step up to the urinals. From what Louis can tell through the small crack in the stall door, the boy steps in front of the mirror much like he had done himself just minutes before.

When Louis hears the boy begin to sing _Isn’t She Lovely_ by Stevie Wonder, he swears he’s just heard the voice of an Angel.

Harry starts and stops the song halfway through a few times before clearing his throat to get a better grip on his vocal chords. But then he finally gets through the song, letting out a weighted breath at the end. When he looks back into the mirror he is startled by a boy standing in the open door of one of the stalls, staring at him like he was the second coming of Christ or something. “ _Oops_ ,” Harry says startled and wide-eyed, feeling his cheeks begin to heat up by the second.

“Hi,” Louis manages to squeak out because all he can think of is how beautiful his Angel is.

“You’re here for the audition, yeah?” Harry asks the gawking boy after a few beats of an awkward stare-down.

“Y-yeah,” Louis stammers, finally breaking his eyes away from the curly haired boy in front of him. He feels the blush in his cheeks and tries to shake off the new set of nerves he develops because of the boy. Louis takes a step forward toward the sinks, trying to regain his composure. Though he’s not sure moving closer to the boy is going to help him any.

Harry wrings his fingers together tightly as he looks over at the other boy. “Sorry you had to hear that,” he apologizes sheepishly, feeling embarrassed over the fact that he just sang his heart out in front a mirror when another unsuspecting person was in the room.

“You’re going to make it through,” Louis blurts out, only able to look at the boy through the mirror. He was certain he might go weak if he were to look at the Angel straight on. “I don’t know about that,” Harry smiles into his words. “I’m Harry, by the way.”

He feels the need to immediately change the subject because it makes him sick to think about actually making it through to boot camp. Though it also makes him sick to think about not making it.

“Louis,” is all the older boy replies with, still unsure about looking straight at the curly haired boy. But he does, and he has to brace himself with his hand on the sink basin as he takes the boy and his cherub face all in, his eyes skimming over every inch of him. 

Full pink lips, rosy cheeks, and quite possibly the greenest of green eyes he has ever seen. He watches as the boy smiles bashfully, revealing the dimples in each one of his cheeks. Louis is certain he feels his knees weaken in the moment. He’s certain he’s a goner.

As Harry looks the other boy over, he feels the twisting knot in his stomach tighten. His frayed nerves only getting worse. Louis’ dark shaggy hair is nearly slipping into his eyes, but it frames his whole face perfectly. Harry appreciates his high cheekbones and his thin pink lips, and admires how bright Louis’ eyes are, shining in the florescent lighting. Harry almost immediately falls in love with the crinkles at the edge of them when he smiles.

Harry’s eyes get caught on Louis’ mouth, watching as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. He realizes he’s staring, probably a beat too late, and forces his eyes closed to right himself again. His whole head goes wonky as his mind floods with unimaginable thoughts – _unattainable_ thoughts. Is he even attracted to boys?

Harry opens his eyes again, sweeping up and down Louis’ entire frame. _Yes, yes_. He was certainly attracted to boys. At least _one_ boy.

Louis can’t help but notice the paleness Harry’s face takes on. He almost looks stunned. “You alright, mate?” Louis asks, quirking his brow at Harry.

“Nerves,” Harry manages to croak out, swallowing down the bile in the back of his throat. As if he didn’t have enough to worry about that day. Now there was a boy – a boy who quite possibly could be his soul mate.

It was the biggest, most important day of Harry’s life and he was concerned about a boy.

“Is uh… is that the song you’re singing for the audition?” Louis manages to ask Harry. Harry’s stomach twists with unrelenting fear that something was wrong with the song. Did he sound absolutely horrid? Harry gapes at the other boy, feeling his mind begin to spiral. “Yeah, why? Did I butcher it?”

“No, you sang it proper. It was brilliant actually. You’ll get _yes’s_ across the board.” Louis smiles at the boy.

“What’ll you sing?” Harry inquires with a deep desire to hear Louis’ singing voice.

“Oh, uh. _Hey There Delilah_ by the Plain White T’s. I’m not even sure why I picked the song, to be honest. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Louis says, feeling his face heat up anew as his vision glues to the floor. “You’ll do amazing,” Harry breathes out automatically, causing Louis’ wide blue eyes to align with his again. He swallows hard, hoping he doesn’t sound completely daft having said that.

“You haven’t even heard me sing,” Louis says softly. Harry’s lips turn up into a smile before he gives a shrug of his shoulders and replies with, “intuition.”

Louis can’t help the ravaging smile that practically eats up his face. He feels embarrassed by it, but when he looks up to see Harry’s ear-to-ear smile, he doesn’t feel so stupid.

As both boys head back to their mums, respectively, they can’t help but play over the events that had just played out in the bathroom. Even as they’re standing onstage in front of the judges, the other boys face flashes in their mind, in hopes that they both make it through.

 

………

 

**2013**

Harry can never stop the tears from coming after a meeting with management. There has been so many meetings involving Louis and Harry’s relationship alone – on how it will hurt sales if the general public knows about their feelings for one another, and how it’s in the bands best interest to keep it closeted. Harry hates the way he feels after each and every meeting. He feels torn and broken and empty, even with Louis by his side. He’s made to feel like his feelings are unimportant, when they’re the most important thing to him. He is in love with Louis, and Louis is in love with him.

They’ve been together for the past three years with no signs of things slowing down for either of them. He just wants to love Louis properly. He wants to kiss him and hold his hand in public. He wants to tell him he loves him every second he can. He wants their fans to love and respect their relationship. He wants Louis to be free of his fake relationship, and he wants to never ever be set up with another one again.

He wants equality.

Harry’s fingers slip underneath his eyes, wiping away the tears as he sucks in the moisture that’s about to drip from his nose. He feels Louis’ arm wrap around the back of his shoulders as the two of them sit in the back seat of the SUV in the darkness, heading toward their hotel.

“It’ll be okay, Harry,” Louis whispers before he tugs Harry to his chest, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. It only makes Harry cry harder knowing it’s _not_ okay and it _won’t_ be okay until they can truly be together.

When they finally make it into their hotel room, Harry is still sad, but he feels a weight lift off his shoulders just by being away from management’s prying eyes.

“I hate that they do this to you every time,” Louis sighs angrily as he drops his bag onto the king sized bed. Harry lets out a snort and sends Louis a pointed look, “I hate that they do this to _us_.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Harry snips, hating that he’s the emotional one in the relationship. He knows Louis feels just as gutted as he does, and that he’s just better at hiding what he’s feeling. But sometimes Louis’ thick skin frustrates the hell out of Harry, and he can’t help it.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Louis says softly, walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s middle. Harry sighs before replying with, “I’m not.”

“I feel it too, Harry. You’re always in my heart and every time they do this to us it breaks a little knowing I can’t touch you, or kiss you, or proclaim my love for you. I would, you know. I’d tell everyone who’d listen,” Louis explains, turning Harry in his arms so he can look into his eyes.

Harry looks at him with a small smile, loving the way Louis’ eyes twinkle for just him.

“I LOVE HARRY STYLES!” Louis shouts out spontaneously, throwing his hands in the air. It makes Harry laugh through his tears. He loves that about Louis. He always knows how to make him laugh.

“I would shout it from a bloody mountain top, Harry. I would tattoo your name on the most visible piece of skin I possibly could just so everyone would know. I am in love with you and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to let you know it every single day,” Louis continues. Harry feels loads better from Louis’ outpouring of love and cracks another smile, “would you like a soap-box to stand on?”

Louis’ jaw drops playfully as he looks at his boyfriend. “Have you quite finished?” he manages to say through his disbelief. Harry just smiles and says, “I have quite finished.”

“I proclaim my love for you and you make fun of me? How dare you!” Louis scoffs, feigning offense. All Harry can do is giggle, biting his lip to hide the wide smirk on his face.

“Cheeky bastard,” Louis scoffs again, rolling his eyes.

“I love you, too, Lou.”

Louis looks at him with a quirked eyebrow as a playful idea pops into his head, “how much?”

“Loads,” Harry laughs, recognizing the mischievous look in Louis’ eye straight away. Louis takes a noticeable step toward him, his eyes instantly glossing over, his pupils seeming to dilate in a matter of moments. Louis reaches out, his fingers gripping onto Harry’s hips, tugging him forward. The fronts of their bodies crash together, and Harry lets another laugh bubble out of him.

“I think you’re going to have to show me how much you love me, Mr. Styles,” Louis taunts, leaning in to kiss Harry’s lips, but pulls away seconds before they connect, causing a groan to erupt from Harry’s throat.

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry says in sort of a warning.

“Show me… how much... you love me… _Styles_ ,” Louis breathes the words torturously slow against Harry’s lips, making the younger boy go hard in a matter of moments. Seductive Louis always had him wrapped around his finger.

Harry’s fingers slide up into Louis’ jumper, skating delicately across the warm skin of his abdomen. His lips connect with the older boys jaw, trailing kisses down to his neck before creating a new trail up to his ear lobe, whispering, “would you like me to fuck you?”

Louis moans with the words and Harry’s certain he has his answer.

“No.”

Harry is caught off guard by that one singular word. _No_. His eyes widen as he pulls back to look at Louis.

“No?”

“No.”

Harry catches the challenge in Louis’ eyes, but he’s unsure of what he’s being asked. “Do I have to play teacher, Styles?”

Harry chokes back a response as he feels a wave of excitement electrify his entire body. “Do you recall our first time?” Louis asks, pulling Harry flush against him once again.

“Vividly.”

“Do you remember the hours we spent beforehand getting well-acquainted with each other’s bodies?” Louis breathes in Harry’s ear, causing goose bumps to ravage his flesh. Harry gulps before answering, “yes.”

“I want you like that.”

Harry’s heart swells at the thought. The night they were together for the first time was the second best day of his life. He’s certain he touched and kissed and loved every single millimeter of Louis’ flesh that night, and the prospect of feeling that way again – of feeling so in-tune with another human being – was absolutely enticing, especially when that person was Louis.

“Whaddya say, Styles?”

Harry lets out a weighted sigh before he answers, “challenge accepted.”

Louis’ smile widens as his fingers grip tightly to the back of Harry’s neck, slamming their lips together. The pain from the kiss is outrageous, but worth it in the end as their lips become pliable and their tongues slide effortlessly with one another’s.

Harry feels Louis tugging up his jumper and helps to rid himself of it by throwing his arms over his head. Louis takes his time, tickling the flesh of Harry’s sides and chest as he lifts the garment up his body, causing Harry to writhe against him in the most pleasing way.

“You are so beautiful,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear, and Harry can only moan in response as his hands fall back down just to push up into Louis’ own jumper. Their mouths meet again for a heated kiss as Harry’s fingertips dance across Louis’ abdomen, Louis’ own hands gripping tightly at Harry’s hips. They’re both aware of how aroused each one of them is already, and it only adds to the desire.

“Toss it off,” Louis groans against Harry’s mouth, eager to be skin to skin. Harry smiles against Louis’ lips before doing as asked and pulling up Louis’ jumper. The neck gets caught around Louis’ head, causing both boys to laugh unceremoniously before Louis manages to struggle out of the sweater. “Finally,” Louis hums, gripping onto the back of Harry’s neck, crashing their lips together again.

Their pants come next, dropping to each boys ankles before being kicked completely off into a heap on the floor. Louis is left in a pair of _Topman_ navy blue briefs with tiny light blue strips across them, while Harry’s covered by only a pair of black boxer briefs. Neither able to hold back the encroaching hardness in them.

Harry is the first to dip down onto the mattress, watching Louis standing above him, his eyes roaming over the younger boy. “You’re quite fit, Harry,” Louis manages to croak as his hand comes down to fondle himself through his underwear.

“Come here and let _me_ touch you, Louis,” Harry suggests as he holds out his hands. Louis kneels down onto the mattress and quickly slides his body up Harry’s into his awaiting arms. Their mouths meet again instantly, and Harry can’t help but moan when Louis’ hardness settles against his thigh.

Harry’s quite certain that not another human being alive would ever be able to make him feel the way that Louis does, and it makes Harry thank his lucky star again for finding his one true love at age sixteen.

“Please tell me you’ll never leave me, Lou,” Harry pulls back to look into Louis’ eyes, “tell me that no matter what, no matter the shit and piss we have to go through, you’ll always be here.”

“Always.”

Louis doesn’t even hesitate with his answer. It’s as simple as breathing. Harry’s smile is as wide as it’ll go when he leans back in to kiss Louis. Their tongues tangle as Louis ruts up against Harry, causing a deep groan out of the younger lad. Louis’ kisses trail down Harry’s jaw before descending down his neck, Harry’s fingers gripping into the hair on the back of Louis’ head as the older boy sucks a tiny purple patch into his collarbone. Louis always loves marking Harry, even if it’s in places nobody will see. Harry doesn’t mind so much, except when it backfires on him with the media, linking him with one woman after another, using Louis’ love bites as ‘proof’ that Harry has been on the pull, when in fact he hasn’t.

When Louis palms Harry’s hardness through his boxer briefs, Harry’s mind nearly wipes of anything else, thinking only of Louis’ hand on him; of his mouth moving further down his chest, licking circles around his nipple. A wave of pleasure jolts through Harry when Louis sucks his nipple into his mouth. His breathing hitches immediately as Louis smiles around it, looking up momentarily into Harry’s eyes with a mischievous glance before letting his lips trail over to its mate, sucking hard on it as well.

“ _Christ_ , Lou.”

Louis can’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s sensitivity, “haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.”

“Well, get on with it then,” Harry challenges with a hint of grievance in his tone due to Louis poking fun at him. Louis lets out a slight growl in response before his entire hand dips into the front of Harry’s underwear before wrapping around his cock. Harry’s eyes shut tightly and his breathing becomes ragged the moment Louis’ hand begins to pump him. He tries his best to push down the underwear so Louis can have free reign, but his fingers fumble as the pleasure increases inside of him.

“ _Fuck_ , Louis.”

“ _’Get on with it,’_ ” Louis hisses in Harry’s ear as his hand pumps faster and faster. A choked moan escapes Harry’s throat as his fingers fist the bedding and his toes start to curl. He can barely speak but he manages to croak, “not yet. Don’t want to come yet.”

Louis’ rhythm slows on Harry’s cock as a devious smirk curls up his lips, “what was that, Styles?”

Harry’s eyes open to look up at Louis, biting his lips. “You don’t want to come yet?” Louis asks, to which Harry can only shake his head.

“Do you want to be fucked?” Louis asks instead.

“I want to make love.”

Louis’ hand stops moving completely, releasing Harry as a pleased, loving smile forms on his face, “me too, Haz.” Louis leans in connecting their lips for a chaste kiss before he pulls back to look into Harry’s eyes again. He can’t help how much he loves him, he just does and always will.

Harry fingers Louis’ _‘oops!’_ tattoo, remembering the day he’d gotten it. It’d been a plan set in motion for a while. Harry would get _‘hi’_ and Louis would get _‘oops’._ It was the first words they had said to one another, and it held so much meaning to them. They hadn’t gotten them on the same day, but in the end it didn’t matter. All that mattered was having those little reminders forever.

Louis smiles down at Harry fondly when he notices what Harry’s pointing at on his arm. “The moment you brought up our meeting in the loo, I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” Louis says as his eyes roam over every perfect detail of Harry’s face.

“Me neither.”

“I swear you were an Angel,” Louis continues, causing a bashful smile to tug up Harry’s lips. “You sang so beautifully.”

“I was a wreck. Before and after meeting you,” Harry replies in his almost too-deep voice, his eyes locked on Louis’.

“All that mattered to me once I got up on that stage was you after that – seeing _you_ again,” Louis admits, his eyes darting away from Harry’s for a split second before he realizes he has nothing to be ashamed of. Harry stares up at the older boy, the smile wiped clean off his face, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. “Do you really mean that?”

Louis lifts Harry’s left arm, revealing all the tattoos on the underside, and leaves a firm kiss on top of Harry’s _‘Hi’_ tattoo.

“Of course I mean that. Couldn’t get you off me mind until I saw you again. I reckon I haven’t gotten you off me mind since.” Louis confesses, causing Harry’s heart to nearly burst with love for him.

“ _Oh_ , Louis.”

“I love you so much, Angel,” Louis breathes against Harry’s lips.

Their kisses heat up again until neither one of them can stand the sexual tension any longer. They both want each other; they both need it.

“Now, Louis.”

Louis wastes no time, fumbling forward toward his bag that sits on the edge of the bed. Harry is underneath him holding his hips, his cock nearly pressing against his face, but he shows it no mind, waiting patiently for him. Louis unzips the side of the bag and pulls out a small bottle of lube that he always keeps with him just in case he and Harry find a quick spot alone.

“I’ve got it, love,” Louis tells Harry as he settles back on his haunches on the bed, “let’s get you naked.”

Harry bites at his lip as Louis tosses the lube to the side and grips onto the waistband of his boxer briefs. He tugs them off quickly watching as Harry’s cock bounces against his stomach, all perfect and veiny and massive, just the way Louis likes it. He bites at his own lip as a wave of arousal heats up his skin, causing his cock to twitch and harden even further at the sight of his naked well-fit boyfriend.

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry purrs, causing the older boy to snap out of his daze, remembering he’s supposed to be making love to Harry, not gawking at him like a right git.

“Budge up,” Louis says, patting at Harry’s thigh, and Harry immediately scoots his body up the bed, making room for Louis below him. Louis gives him another tap on the legs and Harry knows to lift them. They’ve done this enough over the years, each of them in either position, where they know what to do and when to do it.

They know what the other likes and dislikes. They know their strengths and weaknesses. They know their pleasures and their cut-offs. They know everything about each other, intimately. So Louis knows when he puts his mouth on Harry’s anus, Harry almost always lets out a pleased moan. This time is no different, causing Louis to smile instantly.

Louis’ tongue works around Harry’s sensitive ring, wetting it and stretching it as Harry moans and writhes from the sensations fleeting through him. And in a split second, Louis reaches a hand down to wipe up the precum from his own cock before sliding it across his forefinger to lubricate it before placing it against Harry’s anus.

“You’re so beautiful,” Louis coos as his finger slides into Harry easily. Harry lets out a light gasp as his muscles spasm slightly, instinctively trying to push out the intrusion.

With his free hand, Louis grabs the lube, squirting it directly onto Harry, working his next couple of fingers into the slick substance for easy insertion. “Another,” Louis warns as he slides his middle finger in along with the index, stretching Harry further.

Harry lets out a string of moans as Louis scissors his fingers inside him, being sure to twist and manipulate the muscles to help them accommodate him better once he pushes inside.

“Oh Christ, Louis,” Harry moans when Louis’ fingers prod against his prostate.

“Are you ready?”

“Please, now,” Harry groans, and Louis retracts his fingers to prep himself. He squirts a large helping of lube into his palm before slicking up his cock with it. He wants to make it as pleasing for Harry as he can and a dry cock is not going to help him in any way.

Before setting the lube back down, he squirts another dollop directly onto Harry again. He works it around the area, sliding his finger in and out again playfully causing Harry to moan again.

Louis looks into Harry’s glassy eyes, noticing how wrecked he already looks. His eyes are dilated so much that the iris are almost completely gone, his bottom lip is nearly bruised from biting it between his teeth, and his hair is a complete mess atop his head. He looks absolutely perfect to Louis. He wouldn’t have him any other way.

“I love you so much, Haz,” Louis coos, leaning down to lead a trail of kisses up Harry’s inner thigh.

“I love you, Lou. _Please_.”

Louis notes the desperation in Harry’s voice and decides not to string it out any longer. He remembers that Harry’s had a rough day, and he only wants to make him feel better.

“All in due time, love,” Lou smiles, pressing the tip of his cock against Harry’s hole. Harry whimpers as they touch, and Louis knows to just do it – to just get it over with.

As Louis presses himself inside, Harry takes a deep breath and holds it. “Let it out, love. Breathe,” Louis coos, and Harry obliges immediately letting out a large breath as Louis slides in further.

It always feels foreign at first, but Harry absolutely loves the feeling of Louis filling him up, of owning him. He likes when he’s able to top Louis, but in all actuality, he loves to bottom more. He loves Louis’ dominance, especially when he’s feeling off. Sometimes he just needs Louis to center him, and today was no exception.

“You feel so good, love,” Louis groans as he bottoms out inside Harry before sliding back and doing it again.

As Louis works up a slow rhythm inside of him, Harry can already feel the tugging deep within him. From Louis’ spontaneous hand job earlier to the way he’s hitting his spot now, he’s practically a goner. He can feel the heat spreading throughout his insides and he has no control over holding it back. He doesn’t want to.

“Louis. _Christ_ ,” Harry hisses as he fists the blankets again.

“Come, Harry. Come on, love.”

Louis’ encouragement only helps him along and the pleasure engulfs him, causing his toes to curl and the mind-numbing madness to take over. He lets out a low guttural moan as his orgasm hits him, his cum bursting out in white-hot waves across his stomach.

“You’re so sexy,” Louis coos, watching it all unfold before his eyes, feeling his own orgasm begin to wrap him up in its stronghold.

His thrusts come faster, his strokes shorter. His whole body heats up as the pleasure captivates him. His grunts echo across the room as he gives a few more choppy thrusts, and he’s coming deep within Harry, letting out a choked moan as he does.

Both boys are struggling to catch their breath when Louis pulls out. All Harry can do is tug him up into his arms and hold him. He loves to be close to Louis at all times, but especially after sex. It makes everything better.

“I love you so much,” Harry coos into Louis ear, but Louis’ mouth is so dry that all he can do is nod his head against Harry’s shoulder. Harry kisses Lou’s forehead and whispers, “c’mon, let’s go to bed.”

Louis obliges and crawls up under the blankets just as Harry slips out of it. Louis watches him pad across the room to the bathroom, and watches as he comes back out moments later completely cleaned up. Harry crosses the room in only a few long strides and flicks off the lights before jumping into bed with Louis.

Harry finds Louis easily in the dark, and tangle up with him underneath the blankets. They give each other a few goodnight kisses before they completely settle against the mattress and let the night take them under.

Harry lies there even after Louis’ breathing has evened out, thinking about the boy in his arms. He is so in love with Louis that it’s hard to deal with his feelings sometimes. Sometimes he gets so unnecessarily green with envy and doesn’t want another soul alive to be taking up Louis’ time, not even if it’s a sweet girl from London who only ever did what was asked of her. It still pushes Harry’s buttons that _she_ is the one on his boyfriend’s arm in the spotlight. It is _her_ that gets the love and support from fans and the media for a relationship that isn’t even real.

But he knows if he holds on to such childish thoughts and behaviors he may lose what he’s always been fighting for. So he gives in. He allows _his_ boyfriend to be spotted out with a pretty brunette on his arm, for the sake of the band. It drives him absolutely mad, but he deals with it the best way he can, because he knows at the end of the day Louis will always be his. No amount of hand-holding, and fake kisses for the paparazzi is going to get Louis to forget about the boy he fell in love with in a bathroom all those years ago.

And for that, Harry is entirely grateful.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I heard about Harry and Louis meeting for the first time in a bathroom, I wanted to write something of this nature. This is all completely head canon, but it's something I truly believe could have happened. I believe in Harry and Louis' relationship with all my heart, so this could very well be close to actual events. And I believe every tattoo they have ever gotten that hasn't been irrefutably explained has to do with each other - including the 'hi' and 'oops' tattoos.  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and/or a kudos to let me know you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr:  
> http://smile--styles.tumblr.com/


End file.
